justleafyfandomcom-20200213-history
Orange
.png |nicknames = |occupation = |born = |status = Alive |nationality = American |species = Humanoid |gender = Male |location = Orange house, Leafy City |height = 180cm |weight = 72kg |hair_color = Orange |eye_color = Orange }} is a character featured in Colors. Biography Before Mint was born, it was the generation of Sgreen, Bluau and Orange. All 3 characters were born in a hospital on Leafy City. Orange was born first in November 1968, then Sgreen in December 1970, then Bluau in February 1971. Ever since they went in pre-school, the three became friends. They loved playing with each other and hanging out. Later in the years, they started to have conversations, play together or hang out after school and have fun in general. However, when there is homework, they still hanged out, since they only took at most 30 minutes to finish their homework in first and second grade. In third grade, Douglas Nuts moved in to Leafy City and became friends with Orange in 3rd grade. Years passed, and during these years, all they did was hang out and nothing happened much to them, the city or nearby it. They were all having fun with each other. However, when they were in 11th grade, they found out that an unknown spaceship is coming to this world in 5 years. During these years, the group didn't really care much, since it is five years, and Douglas Nuts planned on becoming an agent in 4 years, so it wouldn't be a problem for him to protect the city. However, Orange, Bluau and Sgreen wanted to help out. On the same year, Orange graduated from high school. 4 years have passed and Orange graduated from college. A few weeks later, it is the first time for Cynt to attack Leafy City and the world itself. He didn't do anything to defeat Cynt. However, when Cynt was defeated, and the last thing that happened as a reward for everyone was a large chocolate egg made by Orange. Each person had a slice from it and people talked about how the three guys defeated Cynt. He wasn't married and didn't have any kids. However, in 2015, he decided go out on a Party Adventure with Mint, Cherry Passion and Spearmint. Description Appearance He appears to be a slightly tall person with an average weight and an orange skin tone. He has orange eyes and orange hair. He has a dark orange mustache, a dark orange top hat and wears a dark orange t-shirt. He also wears a golden watch on his left wrist, a brown belt, large and white trousers and black shoes. Personality He is friendly and loves going out on adventures, despite his age. He went out on a Party Adventure with Mint, Cherry Passion and Spearmint. Quotes *"I am Orange, but I ain't an orange." Trivia * Out of him, Sgreen and Bluau, he is the only one wearing a hat and not wearing glasses. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Colors